The invention relates to a single-use injector and a two-chamber system, at least a first chamber being part of a cylinder/piston unit which can be received in the single-use injector and the second chamber being part of a container having at least one opening, which container is closed at least temporarily by means of a stopper and is inserted in a container adapter which is detachably mounted on the single-use injector.
A single-use injector of this type and a two-chamber system are known, for example, from the subsequently published DE 10 2008 003 103 A1. A double adapter inserted into the container adapter pushes the stopper out of the opening such that the stopper falls into the container.
The present invention is therefore based on the problem of developing a single-use injector and a two-chamber system having a reduced number of components.